The Anime Academy Awards SD Style
by Mikara
Summary: The title says it all, ne? Yaoi, straight pairings, wanton riceballs, R.O.W. members and violence warning
1. The Bad Beginning

The Anime Academy Awards  
  
Hosted by Mikara-shirei  
  
Production by Danny's Catering  
  
Catering by GLOMP Productions  
  
Chapter 1: The Bad Beginning  
  
Disclaimer: Trigun, Slam Dunk, Gatekeepers, Toy Story, Harry Potter, Gladiator, Bakuretsu Hunters, A Series of Unfortunate Events, Flame of Recca, Evangelion, Rurouni Kenshin, Lord of the Rings and Danny's Catering do not belong to me, but to Yasuhiro Nightow, Takehiko Inoue, some Korean guy, Pixar Animation Studios, Jo Rowling, some big-time movie studio, somebody, Lemony Snicket, Nobuyuki Anzai, Gainax/Yoshiyuki Sadamoto, Nobuhiro Watsuki, J.R.R. Tolkien and my cranky neighbor, respectively. Why on earth would I want to own Akagi???  
  
Special thanks to R.O.W. Member Legato for editing and reviewing this beforehand...arigatou  
  
I love you Fuuma  
  
Author's note:  
  
AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! I'M SORRY PEOPLE!!! DID I SCARE YOU OFF??!?!?!?  
  
Everybody: Yes you did!!!  
  
Aww, gomen about that. I didn't mean to scare anybody off by the note, so I removed it. Now, all reviews are welcome!! yay!  
  
But still, what YOU'D like to see in the following chapters are most welcomed although make sure to just send any suggestions like what kind of awards should we give out and who you'd like to see in the next chapters to [1]suna_no_hoshi@hotmail.com, and not say them outright in your review because that would ruin the surprise for everybody wouldn't it? ^^ and I'll be sure to take them into consideration. Arigatou for reading that whole thing minna-san...I'll try to keep you laughing now...  
  
All story ideas are copyright Mikara The Ever-Loving and Benevolent Shirei series of 2002  
  
Dedicated to the Fellowship of the R.O.W.  
  
Mikara: Good evening everyone and welcome to the first Anime Academy Awards show. I'm Mikara, and I'm not from any anime; rather I'm from the Fellowship/Academy of the R.O.W./R.O.N/R.O.U. depending on where you are in reading the navy-blue Cattleya notebook on display there in the lobby.  
  
(spotlight focuses on the battered old notebook in the lobby that everyone thought to be an exhibit, hands off please only.)  
  
Audience: ...  
  
Audience Member: Er...we didn't read it.  
  
Mikara: WHAT?!?!!? WHY YOU *bleep* AND *bleeeep* YOU SHOULD *bleeeeeeeep* YOU LOUSY *bleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep* !!!!!!! (shoots the audience member) THE NOTEBOOK SHOULD'VE BEEN READ, DAMMIT!!!! NOW HOW ARE ALL OF YOU SUPPOSED TO UNDERSTAND WHAT'S GOING ON?!?!!?? WHO I AM AND WHAT EXACTLY AM I DOING HERE, EVEN!!!!!!!! DIDN'T YOU THINK THERE WAS A REASON WHY WE MADE YOU COME HERE THREE WEEKS IN ADVANCE?!?!?!?!!???  
  
Audience: Uh...no  
  
Mikara: YOU ABSOLUTE IMBECILES!!!!! AAARRGGHH!!! (to backstage) WHO WAS SUPPOSED TO BE SETTING UP THE EXHIBIT FOR THE NOTEBOOK?!?!?!?!!?  
  
(From behind the curtains, the trembling stagehands hold up a shaking Legato Bluesummers like a sacrificial offering)  
  
Mikara: Legato??? What are YOU doing here?!?!?!??  
  
Legato (in that silky voice of his): Being Exhibit Manager and sacrificial offering to you, my Master's, er, something.  
  
(Mikara is either Knives' sister, koibito, or fellow Plant/human hybrid being thingy)  
  
Mikara: Cut the crap, Legato. Now why are you here? Where's Legato??  
  
Legato: I'm right here, what are you, blind or something?  
  
Mikara: Well, technically I am but that's beside the point! Where is my sister???  
  
Legato: But I am not a girl and I am definitely not your sister.  
  
Mikara: Who said I was looking for you?? Where is my sister, Legato BluesumMER, with no `s'? Where is she??? Legatooo!! LEGATOOOOOO!!!!! DOKO WA DESU KA????? (wanders off)  
  
Audience: (sweatdrops) erm...  
  
??: O-okaay...Looks like it's my turn! (hops on stage and pushes Mikara off the stage)  
  
Mikara: LEGAT--eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (falls on Akagi)  
  
(everybody screams)  
  
Everybody: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
Feye: She touched AKAGI!!  
  
Kaoru: She's SO brave!!  
  
(fangirls crowd around Mikara, but are afraid to touch her)  
  
Mikara: Oroooooooo......???? (realizes she's sitting on Akagi) AAAAAAAHHHHHHH!!!!!!!! HE'S HARASSING ME!!!! SECURITY!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(big burly cops run in and start beating Akagi with their batons)  
  
Mikara: (joins in) TAKE THIS, ECCHI NO BAKA E!!!!!!!!!!  
  
(Mikara and the cops continue beating Akagi up as Kogure tries to stop them from stuffing a baton down Akagi's throat)  
  
Kogure (sweatdrop): Oi, oi, please, enough al--gyahh!! (falls flat on his butt as an officer shoves him out of the way)  
  
Nayomi (swoops in): AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!! KOGURE!!!!! DAMN YOU ALL!!!!! (starts to beat up the cops) KOGURE-SAMAAA!!! I'LL PROTECT YOU!!!!!  
  
Mitsui (stands up): I'll protect you too, Kogure!! (summons the Mitsui Guntai) KOGURE!!!! (rips off his shirt ala Gateau)  
  
(screams, yells, general rowdy dogpile--over Mitsui, that is)  
  
Nayomi (cuts off the head of the last cop): MIKARA!!!!!!!! (whacks Mikara on the head) WHY'D YOU HAVE TO DO THAT TO KOGURE?!?!?!?!??  
  
Mikara (stops stuffing the baton down Akagi's throat): (dazed)..................(recovers) LEGATOOOOO!!!! DOKO, LEGATO????? (lets go of Akagi) MOU, WHERE ARE YOU?!?!?!????? LEGATOOOOOOOOO????? (wanders off again) LEGATOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!  
  
??: Mikara is unreliable for the first time! Yay! That means I get to host the A.A.A.!  
  
Audience Member: And who are you?  
  
?? (emerges from the shadows): My name...is Hitaka Hoshi! Protector of all man- and alienkind from the evil Zurg empire! And I WILL host this show!  
  
(Hoshi hosts the show)  
  
Hoshi (VERY professional): Good evening everyone and welcome to the first Anime Academy Awards Show. I'm Hoshi, and I'm not from any anime; rather I'm from the Fellowship/Academy of the R.O.W./R.O.N./R.O.U. depending on where you are in reading the navy-blue Cattleya notebook on display there in the lobby. Now I won't bore you with any long introduction like the first speaker did, so let's get it on, shall we?  
  
Hoshi: Our procedure here at the A.A.A. is very simple. We simply announce the category to be awarded, then wait for the Goblet of Fire, which is located to your right (points to right side of the stage) to spit--er, produce the piece of paper with the winning entry written--er, burned on it, and various anime celebrities will present to yours truly the slip of paper and then I will announce the winner of that respective category and then we can all stop sitting on our hands waiting and hoping it is our name which shall be called. Then we will repeat the entire process all over again. May I exhort you to please keep all weapons you may have on your person right now on your person for the rest of the evening, especially you, Dilly-chan--now put away that flame-thrower!  
  
Dilandau: Damn!  
  
Hoshi: .......OK so now that's been taken care of let's start the show!  
  
Russell Crowe: About time! Hoy babae kailangan ko pang magising ng maaga bukas para i-shoot yung Gladiator II no!  
  
Hoshi: TUMAHIMIK KA NGA DIYAN!!! NAKITANG NANDITO NA NGA AT MAGSISIMULA NA NANDIDISTORBO PA! DILANDAU!!!!  
  
[sorry non-Filipino speaking peeps out there, but it just doesn't sound the same in English--hehe ^^;;;]  
  
Dilandau: I don't need (your promises?--heheh) you to tell me twice--  
  
AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH!!!!! (flames old Russ)  
  
(Old Russ strikes a Maximus pose, then pulls Recca in front of him just as Dilly pulls the trigger)  
  
Recca: Nani!? You dare challenge the leader of the Hokage Clan?!? Take this--SAIHA!!  
  
(Saiha's fire blade slices through Dilly's left cheek)  
  
Dilandau: AAAAAAAHHHHHH!!!! HOW DARE YOU RUIN MY BEAUTIFUL FACE???  
  
Van (steps in): Yeah! How dare you ruin his beautiful face!? My contract has a clause that EXPLICITLY STIPULATES that I'm the only one who's supposed to do that!!!  
  
Dilandau: WHAT?!?!? I NEVER KNEW ABOUT THAT CLAUSE!!!!! I WANT MY AGENT!!!!!  
  
Legato: You called?  
  
Dilandau: WHAT??? YOU?!?!?!??!!!! I THOUGHT I GOT RID OF YOU AND ALL THOSE OTHER RABID FAN GIRLS!!!!!  
  
Legato: You thought wrong, Dilly-chan. And besides, I'm not a girl, nor am I a guy. I'm a mysterious androgynous stranger! (laughs like Tira) AHAHAHAHAH!!!!!  
  
Dilandau: B-but...You're supposed to be DEAD!!! I KILLED YOU WHEN I BURNED DOWN MERV HEADQUARTERS!!!  
  
Legato: You stupid, my ne'chan's MERV commander! She would NEVER let me die in a fire in her own freaking headquarters! Besides, I'm vice commander myself! Don't you think I would know all the secret passages???  
  
Dilandau: Your sister? SHE HAS A SISTER???? (ominous feeling)  
  
Legato: Yeah! Oh NE'CHAN....  
  
Dilandau: (runs away) EEEEEEEEEEK!!!!! (runs into R.F.G.s, namely, the Rukawa Shintai) EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!! (is torn to bits)  
  
(a bit of Dilandau's hair falls near Maki's feet)  
  
Maki: Huh? Gray hair? AHHHHHH!!!!!! NOW I REALLY AM AN OLD MAN!!!!!!!  
  
NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!! (tears out all his hair, which is still all brown) OLD, OLD, OLD!!!!! I'M OLD!!!!!!!!! (runs around) I'M STILL OLD!!!! (rams into LunarChild) (wails to LunarChild) I'M OLD!!!!  
  
LunarChild: Now you're DEAD!!!!  
  
(Maki is too busy ramming other random audience members to care)  
  
LunarChild: HEY! I'm going to kill you here and you don't even give a damn? FINE, IT GIVES ME MORE REASON TO KILL YOU ANYWAY!!!! (brings out her katana and does the lightning-feet thingy that Soujiro does) DIE, UGLY OLD CAPTAIN!!!  
  
Maki: You mean I'm UGLY?? OH MY GOD, SO I'M BOTH OLD AND UGLY!!!!! WAAAAAAAAAAAA--(is cut in half by L.C. not D. or L.)  
  
Kiyota: Taicho!!!! What have you done to our taicho?!?!?? MAKI-SAN!!!!!! (mourns over Maki's, er, upper half)  
  
Akai: There, there, Kiyota-kun, it's all right, daijobu, daijobu, kiseki datte okoseru...  
  
Kiyota: That gives me no comfort whatsoever!!! WAAAAAAHHHH!!!! MAKI-SAN!!!!  
  
Akai: Leche, nakikiramay na nga, di pa inaappreciate!! Well, what about this?!? (starts kissing Kiyota passionately)  
  
Kiyota: This is MUCH better. (gladly reciprocates)  
  
(the two continue on for some minutes)  
  
Legato: Akai-san, this is supposed to be a General Patronage Show With Major Editing At The End!!! You can't do that!! It's not just mush, it's HENTAI!!!!! The studio executives will be furious!!  
  
Kiyota: Oh yeah? (points upwards)  
  
(the camera follows Kiyota's finger to the studio execs' viewing room thingy at the top of the audience's seats. Inside are Eriol and Yue, apparently mimicking Akai and Kiyota's antics onstage)  
  
Eriol (looks up from necking Yue): Oh, hello there everyone. I'm Eriol Hiiragizawa, studio executive and president of this happy dappy TV station. Pleased to meet you all. (bows his head and therefore resumes necking Yue)  
  
(audience facefaults): errm...  
  
Nayomi (points at Eriol): What the hell is THAT???  
  
Kogure: It's what people who are passionately in love with each other do to calm each other's burning desires.  
  
Nayomi: Oh...(looks at Kogure) Then we should be doing that.  
  
Kogure (sweatdrops): But where??? I-I mean...erm...(blush) Nayomi-chan...  
  
Nayomi (giggles): Oh, you'll see. LATER.  
  
....  
  
Kiyota: `Kai...everybody's imitating us. That's not right.  
  
Akai: Let's move somewhere else.  
  
Kiyota: Where? I don't see a bathroom or a train compartment anywhere near here.  
  
Akai: The ticket booth should do.  
  
Kiyota: Are you sure? (blush) I mean, wouldn't it be too, er, CROWDED?  
  
Akai: No. And it's got curtains, anyway, so we should be more than all right.  
  
Legato: Eww...Akai-san...Kiyota-san...  
  
To be continued  
  
TO THE R.O.W MEMBERS: Gomen for the OOCness people!! Was Kogure too shy? Was Kiyota too straightforward? Was Mitsui too brave? Was Maki making an understatement?? I know Hoshi wasn't OOC at all...kidding, Hosh!! Anyway, review, people!!  
  
TO THE OTHER PEOPLE: Can I (gasp) actually write humor?? Let me know! Onegai!  
  
TO EVERYBODY: I know, I know! Not much Slam Dunk in it, but I promise that there will be more to come!  
  
Legato: With MY help, of course!  
  
References  
  
1. mailto:suna_no_hoshi@hotmail.com 


	2. The Ceremony Proper and Too Senseless Fi...

Hi again people! Thank you for the very positive and inspiring reviews for the A.A.A., I really appreciate it. Gomen to those who didn't understand it very much…but I did warn you beforehand!  
  
Erm, what else to put here…oh yeah, the disclaimers and the warnings…I didn't put any warning in the first chapter of the A.A.A. so I'll put them here—there will be LOTS of yaoi, blood, guts, wanton riceballs and torture in the succeeding chapters of the A.A.A, and maybe some suggestive stuff that will come from some mistended corner of whatever I have that passes for a mind…Also, I don't like the fact that I don't own Fuuma or any other character in any other successful anime or manga, but I am forced to admit this so that I might not lose a whole lot of money, another thing which I don't have…am I going on and on and on again without real purpose because I could have said all of this in a very short, brief, and concise way???  
  
Yes I am…BUT I DON'T CARE!!! AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!!!!  
  
we now take a short commercial break to allow Mikara to recover her sanity  
  
ten minutes later  
  
Mikara (still laughing): AHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!!!….  
  
Legato: Ne'chan! You're turning BLUE!!!  
  
Mikara: ….AHAHAHAHAHAHAHA—ha? makes funny squeaky noises eeeeeeehhhhhhhvvvvvvveeeeeeeeeeeeeee……….dies  
  
Legato: AHHH!!! Ne'chan!!! Noooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!! Who's going to continue the KurapikaXHisoka fic??? The A.A.A. fic???  
  
Hoshi: And what about MY fic??? FUJIMAAAA!!!! (wanders off) FUJIMAAA!!!!! (jumps off a cliff) FUJIMAAAAAA!!!! splat  
  
Legato: Poor Hoshi-san…she was always loveless…  
  
Mikara (rises again): I meant it to be that way. dang Hoshi… I rigged everything so she would do exactly just that.  
  
Legato: Nani??? NE'CHAN! You're alive! And you're not dead, either!! And I was going to have you cremated!!  
  
Dilandau: Damn!  
  
Legato (wistfully): Yeah…damn…  
  
Mikara (dangerous voice): What do you mean, 'damn'?  
  
Legato: Ah…ano…nothing, ne'chan! Ehe…me and Dilly just wanted to burn sumthin down…  
  
Dilandau: Like you!  
  
Legato: DILLY!! Don't say that!  
  
Dilandau (pompous): And why not?  
  
Legato: 'Cause ne'chan's got…  
  
Legato is interrupted by a powerful blast of energy that comes out of a hole in the wall and rips Dilandau into tiny little shreds  
  
Fuuma (comes out of the hole in the wall): Never, ever, EVER talk about fire in front of me. It gets me all excited.  
  
Legato: …some very powerful friends.  
  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
Mikara: Thought Fuuma was protecting me, didn't'cha? Eheheh…the Shirei does it again, fooling everybody…wala pang nabibigyan ng awards!! [translation: and nobody's been given awards yet!!] Sorry people, I was planning to give out some awards in this chapter, not to mention make it a tad longer, but the muse eludes me yet again…NOT!! To tell the truth I've been writing more fics these past few days than the previous three years combined, and the A.A.A. is only the second fic that I've ever posted…it's also the second fic I've put down on paper, so I haven't really finalized my fic production schedules. I also haven't thought of any really good awards to give out ^^;;; so gomen for that…I need ideas people! Please feel free to email me at suna_no_hoshi@hotmail.com if you have any ideas at all for this! I'll be sure to credit you guys…Hey, wait a sec…don't I win an award for the longest author's notes in the history of fanfiction.net?? I mean this whole fic is actually part of the author's notes! Hey that also means that I've posted an author's notes without any fic attached! And the A.A.A. is going nowhere!  
  
  
  
Oh well…hey I know now! This chapter's a commercial break from the A.A.A. while Eriol and Yue, our studio honchos debate on whether they should continue the live broadcast of the A.A.A. or just cut the entire thing completely and replace it with reruns of Specific Hospital for the remainder of the evening and reshow the A.A.A. next year, with all the blood and gore cut out, of course, which means all the fun will be gone, that is if they ever decide to take a breather from the "festivities" in the studio execs' viewing room thingy. (breathes again) Aaah…m'better…  
  
…  
  
  
  
  
  
Ok ok ok so to give you people some idea of what's coming up, since I probably wasted your time and money by letting you read this whole useless chapter: expect more blood, gore, yaoi pairings, at least one awarding, and of course, more Maki torture in the next installment of the A.A.A. Yuri fans, sorry but there will be absolutely no yuri in any of my fics, although I can't stop you from imagining anything. Hentai fans…we'll see.  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
Hello people! Didja like Chapter 2???  
  
…  
  
Ok so maybe some of you thought it was a copout…but personally I liked it. Let's just say it wasn't really a part of the A.A.A., but a commercial break, although exactly why we need commercial breaks in a fic rather escapes me… and you might notice that these two texts are separate from one another…that's because for some reason chapter 2 (the entire thing above was chapter 2) didn't want to load on fanfiction.net, so I thought, hey, why don't I just include it in chapter 3 and rename chapter 3 chapter 2? Anyway I made these two chapters on the same day…so I guess it's ok! ^^;;; anyway, let's get it on, shall we?  
  
Legato: Finally!  
  
Now where is that script? (searches for Chapter 3) Hey, Legato have you seen Chapter 3 of the A.A.A? (calls out) Legato? Legato! LEGA—mmphhh!!! (gets sucked into Sendoh's vacuum)  
  
Sendoh: Finally I have my debut on the Anime Academy Awards, though I had to suction Miss Mikara into my vacuum to do so. I wonder why she didn't include me in the script for parts one and two…her sister Legato said it was because she's too protective of me but I don't think that's the reason why…  
  
Dilandau ("I'M ALIVE!!!"): It's because epal ka no! [translation: 'epal' roughly means 'hanger-on who has no real reason to be here and is quite annoying' so this phrase means 'it's because you're an epal, dingbat!]  
  
Sendoh: 'Epal' sounds a bit too harsh…I'm sure Miss Mikara wouldn't do that to me (Mikara: Wanna bet?), her first-ever SD crush (Mikara: My first crush was MITSUI!) … But anyway, hello there everyone! I'm…AKIRA SENDOH!!! *smile smile* And I'm a bishounen…JUST LIKE AKAGI-SAN!!!  
  
Everybody: WHAAAAAAAAAT??????  
  
  
  
Reactions from the SD people:  
  
(Ayako faints, Anzai-sensei gets a heart attack, Mitsui's dentures fall out because he opens his mouth too wide, and Rukawa actually wakes up)  
  
Reactions from the RK people:  
  
(Kaoru screams, Shishio's hand catches fire, Sano chokes on his fishbone and dies, and Soujiro actually frowns)  
  
Reactions from the X/1999 people:  
  
(Kamui cuts himself, Yuzuriha trembles and cries, Seishirou comes back from the dead, and Subaru pitches forward on top of a fork and loses his remaining eye)  
  
Reactions from the HunterXHunter people:  
  
(Hisoka's House of Mouse—I mean, Cards falls down, and from somewhere in the back, Kurapika and Leorio are watching the…festivities.)  
  
Kurapika: Hear that, Leorio? It means that even YOU could become a bishounen.  
  
Leorio: …You mean I'm not good-looking?  
  
Kurapika: Of course not. Hisoka is FAR better looking than you, one of the gokiburi [cockroach] order.  
  
Saito: Hey! I resent that!  
  
Hisoka (comes over): Why thank you, Pika-chan. (drapes his arms around Kurapika's shoulders) Why don't we just leave this un-bishounen alone now? Even though you're really cute, standing next to him detracts from your beauty, you know.  
  
Kurapika: You make me sound like a Pokemon.  
  
Hisoka (twirls Kurapika's tie): Maybe because you ARE. You're my little plaything, my little fluffy bunny, my pretty pet, aren't you?  
  
Kurapika: …  
  
  
  
Uhm…meanwhile, back at the ranch, Mikara has escaped and has is now beating up Sendoh.  
  
Mikara: WHAT WERE YOU THINKING?!?!?!??  
  
Sendoh: I'm sorry, I'm sorry!! I didn't mean to!!  
  
Mikara: 'Sorry''s not enough, damn you! I worked SO hard to make that script and continue the AAA and make it successful AND YOU LOST IT!!! THAT'S why I didn't include you in the first and second parts because whenever YOU'RE with me, something like this happens!!!*  
  
*Something like this also happened during Mikara's first quarterly examinations, when because Sendoh was on her mind she completely lost her head while studying and lost some very important notes that caused her to do much worse than she expected in the exams and prevented her from being on their batch's Top 20 for the first and only time.  
  
  
  
Sendoh: Well…I didn't actually lose it.  
  
Mikara (now practically waving Sendoh around): WELL THEN WHAT HAPPENED TO IT, YA FREAKING MORON?!?!?!?  
  
Sendoh: Legato burned it, so stop waving me around.  
  
Mikara: WHAT????  
  
Sendoh: Legato burned it, while I was on my way back from your editor with the finalized version of the third chapter. NOW will you stop waving me around?  
  
Mikara: Oh. (stops waving Sendoh around) I'm sorry, Sendoh.  
  
Sendoh: Daijobu desu yo, Mikara-dono. We all make mistakes. Remember…  
  
Mikara & Sendoh together: …'You always hurt the ones you love.'  
  
…  
  
Mikara: So now what?  
  
Sendoh: …We give out the awards, of course. You remember what was in your own script, don't you?  
  
Mikara: Yes, mostly…(undertone) but that nut Legato is still going to pay…oh yes she will…she most certainly will…(to the one Ring of Power) isn't that right, my beauty? My lovely, my precious…(fawns over the Ring) Ahh, yesss…my precious RING….  
  
Sendoh: Uh…okay, well get back to Mikara-dono later on…right now, let's start with the awarding!  
  
Russell Crowe: It's about time! H—(is sliced to bits by LunarChild)  
  
LunarChild: Enough of your bad Filipino fat boy. Besides, you're not even supposed to be here—God forbid you have your own anime! Yo, grass head!  
  
Sendoh: Yes?  
  
LunarChild: Get it over with! We've had enough of the forehead's beating around the bush! What's the first award, anyway?!  
  
Sendoh: Uhm, I don't know.  
  
LunarChild: Whaddya mean you don't know? You've seen the Shirei's script, haven't you?  
  
Sendoh: No it was always sealed inside an envelope  
  
LunarChild: Then why didn't you peek, dammit?!?  
  
Sendoh: Because I'm a goody-goody, remember?  
  
LunarChild: Oh yeah…well, you should've looked, anyway!!  
  
Sendoh: Well, we can't do anything about that now. Maybe the Goblet of Fire knows.  
  
LunarChild: The Goblet of Fire…? Oh yeah, that's our judge right? OK, you have a good idea for once bighead, now EXECUTE it!  
  
Sendoh: Yosh! BRING FORTH THE GOBLET!  
  
(the Goblet is brought forth)  
  
Sendoh: Um, now what am I supposed to do?  
  
LunarChild: Don't ask me, this is Mikara's show.  
  
(the Goblet of Fire does its thing)  
  
Sendoh: Huh? (a piece of paper flies out of the Goblet)  
  
Sendoh (catches it): And the winner is…SENDOH AKIRA?!?!? Me?!?  
  
LunarChild: You?!?  
  
Sakuragi: Him?!?  
  
Nayomi: Grasshead actually won something???  
  
Sendoh: What'd I win? What'd I win??  
  
Hoshi: Isn't it on the paper?  
  
Sendoh (agonized): N-n-no! MIKARA-DONO!!!! (shakes Mikara) What'd I win??? What'd I win????  
  
Mikara (still fussing over the Ring): …it's in the script, now go away, it's MINE, I found it, me, me, no one else!! (swipes at Sendoh) Get away, get away!  
  
Sendoh (tearfully): B-b-but MIKARA-CHAN!!! My PRIZE!!! And what category did I win???  
  
Mikara: My lovely, my pretty, my shining precious…  
  
Sendoh: MIKARA!!!!!  
  
Hoshi (looks around): Who else looked into the script???  
  
Legato: I looked into ne'chan's script! I did!  
  
LunarChild: Then why didn't you say so earlier?! (kicks Legato) Damn kid you take too much after your sister… So what was in the script??  
  
Legato: …I don't remember.  
  
LunarChild: Then why did you open your big fat trap in the first place?!? (kicks Legato over the moon)  
  
Mikara: "Fly me to the moon/And let me play among the stars…"  
  
Hoshi: Shut up singing girl. (throws Mikara over to the stage) GET IT ON ALREADY!!!!  
  
Audience (chants): Get it on get it on get it on  
  
Mikara: HOOOOEEEEEEEEE!!!!! (lands on top of Sendoh)  
  
Sendoh and Mikara: Uh…  
  
Audience: Get it on get it on get it on  
  
Sendoh: Uh…is it me, or are they cheering for US??  
  
Mikara (punches Sendoh): Stop dreaming, you playboy. You're too warm and soft for your own good.  
  
  
  
  
  
END  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Ei there people! Didja like chapter 3????  
  
…  
  
No?  
  
Oh…more yaoi you say? I can do that.  
  
More humor that SD fans can appreciate? I can do that too.  
  
More satisfying endings? …Alright  
  
Never let Sendoh be the host of any award-winning awards show ever again? Absolutely.  
  
More awards and less beating around the bush? Uh, I'll try…but I need IDEAS! Help, please!! Send all suggestions to suna_no_hoshi@hotmail.com. I'll be sure to credit you guys for any ideas that I might use. And speaking of credit and terms of use…you know what's in here that belongs to someone else, and I don't mean to claim any of them. Also, there wasn't any Maki torture in this chapter! If anyone wants to flame me for that I won't really mind.  
  
Also, for the people who are confused about the two Legatos, you can distinguish them by their last names and respective character traits. Legato Bluesummers (with the 's' in '-summers') is a character from Trigun and has blue hair, amber eyes and wears a long white coat. He is suave, sadistic and worships his master Knives. The other Legato is my sister (my real sister) and her last name is BluesumMER, without the 's' at the end. she has brown hair and amber eyes and wears a SHORT white coat. She is childish, sadistic, and worships sadistic people and their ways. She is a glomper extraordinaire, second only to Nakuru the uberglomper of Cardcaptors fame, and hangs out with people like Dilandau from Escaflowne and tends to act like them. She also claims to be androgynous/genderless. Don't ask. Anyway I think you'll have noticed the difference between these two while reading the A.A.A. Legato Bluesummer is also the one who refers to me as ne'chan (short for one-chan, 'older sister')  
  
You think I should've put this all in the first chapter, shouldn't I have? Oh well, I wanted to confuse you people ^_^;;; Peace, minna! Just trying to have my little fun ^_^;;;;;;; anyway, ja mata ne! Watch out for the Fellowship of the R.O.W., coming very, very soon! 


End file.
